The Life of Lupin
by Keran
Summary: Lupin's life through his eyes. From when he was bitten by the werewolf to the end of the Order of the Phoenix! Chapter 11 up! Please R&R!
1. My Life

Disclaimer: Quick and simple. I don't own anything!

A/N: This is how I picture Lupin's life to be like. Don't get mad at me if we don't see eye to eye :-)   
  
Chapter 1  
  
I don't remember the night when I got bitten. It's just a bit of a blur. Nor do I remember my parents bringing me into the basement and chaining me to the wall each month, even though I know it happened.

I do remember how I thought of ending my pain, even if I was only 6. I remembered how my parents brought me to the Ministry of Magic after my first transformation. I was tired, I had bandages covering most of my body where I had bitten and scratched myself mercilessly. My dad carried me so I could sleep. When they finished registering me I lost all hope of being cured.

From then on _I_ was a werewolf.

My parents tried hard to keep me happy. The thought of suicide always stayed with me though. I didn't have any friends, so I took to reading.

When I was 10, I began thinking of school. I'd read about Hogwarts. When I had asked mom about it, her eyes went glassy and she wouldn't answer me.

"I can't go, can I?" I asked after a few moments of silence

"Remus, sweetie..." She began

"I can't go 'cause of what I am?" I could feel my eyes stinging. I turned on my heel and hurried from the room.

That night I sat on my bed, staring down at the scarred arm. Who would want to be _my_ friend? I was a monster in the body of a child. I knew of people who wanted to kill me just because I was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

The thought of suicide crossed me mind again, but I pushed it away.

_That's just what they want_, I thought, _they'd be happy; one less werewolf to deal with_.

I lay down and looked up at the ceiling. "No." I said to myself, "I'll fight."

End of Chapter One

Did you like it? I know it's really small but I don't want to type too much if I don't know whether people will read it. Please R&R!! 


	2. Accepted

I'm having too much fun to stop writing, who cares if anyone reads it? Please do read it though if you're here!!

Disclaimer: see last chapter!!

Chapter 2  
  
Over the next few weeks I began reading through as many books as I could find about Hogwarts. But it never said anything about students with lycanthropy. My mom helped me when the full moon came around and in the end decided to contact the Head of Hogwarts.

One night, she and I sat down at the kitchen table with parchment and a quill. Dad had had to work late that night so he wasn't there. I read when mom wrote as she did so:

Dear Albus Dumbledore,

My name is Elizabeth Lupin. My son, Remus is nearing eleven but it seems that he will not be able to attend Hogwarts due to his condition. My son is a werewolf, Mr. Dumbledore. He is a bright young boy and wishes only to learn. Whatever precautions need to be made, I'll be more than happy to comply. Please give my son a chance. Sincerely yours,

Elizabeth Lupin

We waited for about a week. I had been told by dad to not get my hopes up, that there was a fair possibility I wouldn't be accepted. But I didn't listen. I had to get accepted.

When my mom woke me up the next morning, she had tears in her eyes. "Mom, what is it?" I asked, she handed me a letter.

My heart began thumping madly in my chest.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Lupin,

I am pleased to say that if certain precautions are taken, I see no trouble with Remus attending Hogwarts. Enclosed is young Mr. Lupin's school letter and supply list. Before school starts, I wish to speak to one of you.

Best of Wishes,

Albus Dumbledore

When I looked up, my mom threw her arms around me. I was so happy. I got to go to Hogwarts, whether I made friends or not, I got to go. That was good enough for me.

A week before school started, mom went to go see Mr. Dumbledore while dad and I went to Diagon Alley to get all my school stuff. By the times we got home, mom was already making dinner, looking happier than I had seen in year.

During dinner, we discussed the Professor (Mom had said that was what I was supposed to call him) Dumbledore and her had talked about.

"They've built a passage and a shack for you Remus, on top of the passage they planted a rather nasty tempered tree so no one can get in. Oh sweetie, I'm so proud!!"

Nothing made my mood lessen for the entire time, I felt on top of the world.

* * *

Well? Professor Trelawney tells me that if you don't review, you'll have a terrible accident ;-) 

Oh and I have no idea what Lupin's moms name is so I made it up.


	3. New Friends

Thanks to all of my reviewers!!:-D

Disclaimer: ....you should know....

* * *

Chapter 3- New Friends  
  
I woke up extra early on September first. It wasn't even 7 A.M. when I found myself packed and sitting at the kitchen table impatiently twiddling my thumbs.

Mom and Dad didn't wake up until a little before 9:00, and, in my opinion, they got dressed as slowly as they could. We took the Muggle train to King's Cross Station. I was a little worried about walking through a brick wall, afraid that it'd be the wrong one or something, but in the end dad walked through before and mom went with me.

The platform was almost deserted,as it was only 10:15. Mom began lecturing me on how to behave myself with dad adding little things every once and a while. When I noticed another person coming through the barrier I smiled at mom.

"I know mom, I think it's time for me to head onto the train." Mom, being her cunning self, probably understood that I didn't want to be seen getting lectured. She smiled and pulled me into a bear hug, kissing my cheek. Dad gave me a one armed hug after and, even though I could tell they didn't want to, they left.

I found a seat in no particular compartment. Most were empty still. After a few minutes of staring out the window, watching the steadily growing number of people pile onto the platform, I decided to catch up on some reading. I took out my copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ and opened to my page. I had only read a few pages before the compartment door opened.

I looked up, startled, to see a rather plump boy with blonde hair and beady eyes.

"I'm sorry, can I sit with you?" He asked. I nodded quickly

_Maybe I will have friends_, I thought happily

"I'm Remus Lupin," I said, smiling.

"Peter Pettigrew," Said the boy as he sat opposite me and held out a hand.

I hesitated, I never shook hands with people, the scars from my past transformations built up around my hands and wrists as it seemed to be the werewolf's favorite chew toy. But I still shook his hand, not wanting to offend him. Peter didn't seem to acknowledge my scars or didn't say anything.

We talked a little about what we thought of Hogwarts when the compartment door opened again. Both Peter and I looked up, at first I thought these two were brothers, both having black hair, but at second glance you could say there were considerable differences.

"Hey, can we sit here?" Asked one, he had unforgivably messy hair, "Sure," I said, smiling The two sat down, the one with messy hair by me the other by Peter.

"I'm James Potter, by the way." The one next to me said holding out a hand.

_Another hand shake?_ I shook his hand as the other one spoke up, "And I'm Sirius, Sirius Black," I shook his hand as well.

"I'm Remus Lupin, It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Peter Pettigrew," Peter spoke when James' and Sirius' eyes flickered to him. The 3 shook hands in greeting.

"Is this your first year?" I heard James ask as the train began to pull away from Platform 9 ¾. Peter, Sirius and I all nodded.

"What house do you want to be in?" Peter asked

Sirius and James both said "Gryffindor!" In unison.

The _houses_? I hadn't even thought of what house I wanted to be in! I found all eyes on me and shrugged.

"I'm not sure," I spoke truthfully

"Gryffindor's the best, I think," James piped up

Someone scoffed, causing all four of us to look to the door, where two boys stood. One with greasy looking black hair, the other with an extremely light blonde.

"Gryffindor? You can't be serious? Gryffindor's for mudbloods and traitors," The blonde said.

Before any of us could speak, the two turned and walked off.

* * *

Ok...This chapter's done. I know you want to review it!


	4. Dumbledore's card

Disclaimer: ...... ;-)

* * *

Chapter 4- Dumbledore's Card  
  
The four of us sat quietly for a few seconds before Sirius spoke:   
"No need to tell us what house they'll be in,"

"Slytherin?" Peter asked, looking mildly confused. Sirius nodded.

"Well, what ever house I do get in, I hope it's not that." I said tensely After that the subject was dropped, and James, Sirius, and Peter began talking about Quidditch. I'd never been that much into it so didn't bother to join in. I did however; listen interestedly until a thought rose in my mind.

_What if they figure out? They'll tell everyone, they'll desert me. They'll figure out why I leave every month_.

Something must have shown on my face because Sirius stopped talking and looked at me.

"Are you alright, Remus?" I nodded quickly

"Just thinking," I smiled a little

The three looked at me as if trying to read my mind until there was a creak outside the door and it opened.

"Would you like something from the trolley?" asked a middle-aged woman.

I shook my head, not feeling up to eating anything just yet, while the others bought loads of things.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Peter asked, "Do you want a chocolate frog?" He threw one onto my lap before I could say no, I decided it wouldn't hurt and ate it. After wards I looked at the card.

"Dumbledore?" James asked looking over at it.

I smiled at the picture. Smiling back was the man who had, in a way, given me life.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness, I'm having a bit of trouble with the next chapter. Does anyone know if Remus is a half or pure blood? Please Review!!


	5. Sorting

Disclaimer...Same as always....

* * *

Chapter 5- The Sorting  
  
It was dark by the time the train stopped. It was raining a little, but it didn't bother me. A huge man began calling out "Firs' years follow me!" The four of us followed the group down a slope to a lake. We managed to get a boat to ourselves and when everyone was settled the boats began to move.

I heard James and Sirius whispering excitedly and smiled back at them, when I turned around I saw Hogwarts. It was more magnificent than I had ever imagined, the pictures in _Hogwarts: A History_ didn't give it justice.

When the trip ended, I seemed to come out of some trance. I got out of the boat, minding my robes so I wouldn't trip and followed the others. At that point the man left and a frail looking woman met us.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. In a few moments you will enter the Great Hall. But before you are to sit, you must be sorted into 1 of 4 houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. Now, I must say that your house will be like your family; victory will be awarded with points, rule breaking will take them away. Understood?" Everyone nodded, "Good, now if you'll follow me."

The doors opened on their own accord and the woman led us all across the hall to the front was a long table, holding all the adults. The woman took a list from her robes,

"When I call your name, please come up to the stool and place the hat on your head. Acentra, Jenna,"

I didn't really pay attention until Sirius was called. When he was put into Gryffindor, I set my mind. I **wanted** to be in Gryffindor.

My name was finally called after Ludan, Leslie was sorted into Ravenclaw. I walked slowly to the chair, feeling more self conscience that I ever had. I sat down as the hat was placed on my head. It fell over my eyes and a voice began speaking quietly in my ear.

"Ah, yes, I've heard about you. You certainly wish to prove yourself, yet you are considerably loyal to your family. And quite a brain, but your courage is unsurpassed. Having to deal with that...yes, yes, I know where to put you... GRYFFINDOR!!!"

I made towards the table, beaming. I sat opposite Sirius, who smiled broadly. Both Peter and James were sorted into Gryffindor, which made me all the more happy.

After Zackary, Jason was sorted into Hufflepuff, Dumbledore stood. "Welcome to everyone! Before we dig into this excellent meal, I must announce that this year a tree called The Whomping Willow has been planted. I must impress to everyone that The Whomping Willow is very dangerous and I suggest caution if you ever come across it. Now! On with dinner!" When Dumbledore sat, food magically appeared.

I smiled at Dumbledore, he winked at me before tucking into the food around him. After dinner and a plentiful dessert, a prefect named Tristan Mann showed us to the Gryffindor Tower and gave us the password (Flutterby).

When we got up to our dormitory, which already had all of out stuff there, the four of us climbed into our pajamas, too tired to do anything else other than mutter "Good Night".

* * *

I tried to make McGonagall's speech as original as I could, but wanted it to be somewhat like to the books. Also If **anything** in this chapter or the others sounds anything like your own story, please tell me! I'm not sure if this came from my head or my memory. Any way. Please review!!


	6. Alone

Thanks to MiSSxMELON, Amber Lantern, Lumino, LoveroftheDarkHairedDog, Redireas, sportygirl, jess, A. Person, and Mooncheese for your reviews. They Help boost my self esteem! I'm working on making the chapters longer and more descriptive, so it might take a longer time for them to get up. I do have school Monday through Thursday and I'm not the best chapter. I never thought transitioning from Middle to High school would be so difficult.

* * *

Chapter 6- Alone  
  
My friendship with James, Sirius, and Peter steadily grew over the next 2 weeks, yet the full moon was coming around and I started to worry. 

The day before the full moon, Dumbledore sent me a letter during breakfast. It was addressed as if it had been sent from my mom.

Mr. Lupin,

Please meet Madame Pomfrey in the Hospital wing tonight at dusk. Feel free to tell people that your mother is unwell and you are going to see her.

Good day to you,   
Professor Dumbledore.

I folded the letter and pocketed it.

"What's up, Remus?" Sirius asked, after swallowing a bit of toast "My mom, she got sick," I said, trying to sound as if this had come as a great shock. "I'm going to see her tonight, spend a few days at home," I felt a pang of guilt. I had always hated lying.

_But this is for my own good_, I thought as we headed to transfiguration.

The day went quicker than usual, I acted as normal as I could but I was apprehensive. This was going to be the first time I went through a transformation with out my parents being there.   
The day of the full moon, my body seemed to want to shut down before going through the change, and the day after I was always exhausted and hurt. Mom had always been there.

I went to dinner with everyone else but didn't return to Gryffindor Tower. I told Sirius, James, and Peter that I was supposed to be waiting for my dad here, and headed towards the hospital wing once they had gone.

I felt suddenly alone and small.

* * *

I used the next day to work on my school work, much to both Madame Pomfrey's and my body's displeasure. My muscles cramped easily and at times I dozed off. A steady pain began to invade my head around 4:00 that afternoon.

I ate a quick dinner and led down to The Whomping Willow where Madame Pomfrey froze the tree and we entered through an opening that appeared when you touched one of the knots on the root. The passage seemed to be miles long. The woman made sure I was settled before leaving.

I was alone...

After at least an hour and a half of sitting there on the four poster bed, I began to feel the all too familiar pains. As I changed I cried out for help, and, when I could no longer form the word, I howled until the transformation was complete. The werewolf took over my actions and went to work; chewing on itself, howling in pain and in triumph as it tasted blood.

* * *

I didn't wake until past noon the next day. I found myself back in the hospital wing, with bandages around me. I had a particularly large headache and found it almost impossible to open my eyes where the light penetrated even the closed blinds of the room and flooded in through the top of the curtains that hid me from view. I had only been awake for a few minutes when Madame Pomfrey came to see me,

"How are you feeling, dear?" She asked, I was mildly surprised. From what the older students had said, Pomfrey has always had a bit of an attitude towards the students.

"Usual," I managed to say, trying to hide the obvious pain I was feeling, and look as if I were normal.   
This didn't go unnoticed by Madame Pomfrey though; she gave me an unmistakable look of pity before turning and walking off. She came back a few minutes later with an orange potion in her hands.

"Here, dear. Drink this; it will help you feel better." I sat up a little on the pillows and, since I couldn't use my fingers because they were all wrapped up, she lifted the cup to my mouth.

Once Madame Pomfrey left, I began thinking of my parents and how truly helpless and alone I really was.

* * *

I slept for the remainder of the day, until Madame Pomfrey woke me to eat. The potion she had given me had healed a lot of my bites; the best part, I could eat on my own.

I stayed in the Hospital Wing until early the next morning. I was one of the first people in the Great Hall for breakfast. The two people who had commented on Gryffindor on the train were sitting at the Slytherin table. When they noticed me come in, they grinned at each other, abandoned their breakfast and walked up to me.

"Gryffindor, huh?" The black haired one asked, "Are you a mudblood?"

"No," I frowned, "Excuse me," I made to go past them but the blonde moved in front of me.

"So, is it your mother or father?"

"What?" I asked, agitated

"Mudblood or Muggle?" He continued

I turned to go another way but was blocked again, "Listen, just leave me alone,"

"Mr. Lupin," Someone said behind me, I truned around and saw Professor McGonagall standing there. "Is there something wrong?"

I stole a glance at the two Slytherins, they were both looking dangerously at me. "Mr. Lupin?"

"No, Professor. They were just leaving,"

"Mr. Snape? Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall's voice was tinged with disbelief

"Yes, we were just leaving," The blonde said, and the two left with out another word.

"Are you alright, Mr. Lupin?" I wondered quickly if she knew

_Of course she does_, I thought, _she's your Head of House, and she's a teacher _

"Just tired," I said, ignoring the look in her eyes

"Should you take today off as well?"

"No, no, I'm fine, thanks."

"If your sure...Good day to you Mr. Lupin."

I hated this special treatment. All the professors treated me different. All I wanted was to be normal.

* * *

Now...you know what to do... 


	7. Back to School

Chapter 7- Back to School  
  
"How's you're mom doing?" James asked as he Peter, and Sirius took seats around me.

"She's getting better, but it's off and on." I replied looking at my plate, unable to look them in the eye.

"You don't look too good yourself, mate," Sirius commented, ladling scrambled eggs onto his plate, "Did you get any sleep?"

"A little," I said, desperately wanting this conversation to end, "What did I miss?"

"First flying lesson on Wednesday, charm's quiz yesterday. 12'' essay summarizing chapters 1 and 2 of _Basic Transfiguration Year One_..." James went on for another minute or so before saying, "We'll help you on the stuff this weekend."

"How'd the flying go?" I asked, feeling a little disappointed that I'd missed that.

"James is a natural," Sirius said through a mouthful of toast.

"You're not too bad yourself," James said

"Yeah, Marina's noticed you," Peter smiled mischievously, Sirius didn't smile back.

"She called me _Siri_," he said this as if it should be illegal, "Is it that hard to just put the 'us' on the end?" James, Peter and I snickered, "Don't you three be getting ideas," Sirius frowned,

"Never!" James acted hurt.

* * *

The rest of the day passed relatively unstressfull, though my pile of work grew rather alarming. It took me more than 8 hours to catch up, but since I had done it all on Saturday, I had Sunday off.

We roamed around rather aimlessly, where Sirius was confronted by Marina. Much to our pleasure as now we had a topic to talk about. Later, we met that large man again. His name was Hagrid, and, as he put it, he was the Keeper of key's and grounds.   
He invited us into his house, which was on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, and we talked about different things ranging from Hogwarts to professional Quidditch. After spending half a month with James, Peter, and Sirius, I had to admit I was growing to like Quidditch, though I knew only a little about it and when I said so both Sirius and James gapped at me for a few moments.

"Ok, there are 7 players," James explained this as if every person in their right mind would know, "There's a Keeper, a seeker, 3 chasers, and 2 beaters." As he spoke, his arms seemed to illustrate the way these 7 players would move, "Now, the 3 chasers handle a ball called the Quaffle, they try to put it through one of three of the opponents hoops," I, of course, knew the basics of Quidditch, but since James was so wrapped up in what he was saying, I didn't bother to stop him, "The Keeper protects the hoops. The beaters have clubs and use them to hit these hellish balls towards the other team." His eyes began to glint, "But the seeker is the key player. He flies around looking for a tiny little gold ball called the snitch. Now, if he catches the snitch the games if over, but it doesn't necessarily mean his team wins the game, his team gets 150 points, although, teams who catch the snitch usually win. Got it?"

I nodded, trying to look enlightened,

"You knew that didn't you?" James squinted at me

I smiled.

* * *

We didn't leave Hagrid's until 6:00, the four of us made for the Great Hall.

"Oh look who it is...Blackie and his bitches." I heard the familiar voice, we turned around.

"Go away, Malfoy." James said,

"Oh yeah, I'll be sure to do that, Potter," He sneered, "So, Black,"

"What?" Sirius growled,

"Temper, Black, if might get you in trouble some day,"

"No, we haven't seen your boyfriend, Malfoy, though I suggest looking in your dormitory, he might be waiting for you there," James said loudly, causing some students to look over at them.

Malfoy looked Murderous, but didn't retort, instead he grunted and walked off.

"Why did he do that?" Peter asked as we sat down,

"Nothing better to do, I suppose," Black grumbled, "Sometimes I wish I wasn't pure blood,"

I remembered the letter Sirius got on our second day. It had been from his mother saying how thoroughly disappointed she was that he was sorted into Gryffindor, not Slytherin.

"Don't worry about it," I said, "You belong in Gryffindor,"

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night. After tossing and turning for more than an hour, I got up and went down to the common room. I had left my stuff there so grabbed a quill and a bit of spare parchment.

Dear Mom and Dad,

I miss you but I'm having a lot of fun. I have 3 friends named James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. They don't know and I'm afraid they'll desert me if they find out. Madame Pomfrey gave me this potion after and in just a few hours a lot of my bites had healed, and I only got half the scars I would have! I'm learning a lot, I feel so lucky. The only thing I don't like is the way I'm treated. The professor's treat me special; all I want is to be a least a little normal. Hope you're having fun at home.

Love you,   
Remus

I read it over then folded it up and set it by my homework. I stayed up for a little while before heading back up to the dormitory to get a little more sleep.

* * *

"Remus, Remus!" I opened an eye, then the other.

"What?" I mumbled, trying to pull my blanket over my head,

"It's Monday, come on, get up! We're going to miss breakfast." James was standing over me, already dressed.

"Don't make us drag you out," Sirius joked, "Or, better yet, get a bucket of water. Oy Peter!"

There was a muffled 'what' coming from the bathroom

"Bring a bucket of cold water in here."

"No. I'm up." I said loudly so Peter would hear.

Once Peter was out, I made for the bathroom to take a shower. All three of them knew that I took showers alone and respected that even though they said things like, "It's nothing we haven't seen you know,"

I just didn't want them to see my scars.

* * *

School passed normally. I was pleased that we had flying lessons that day. It was apparent that both Sirius and James were naturally talented on the brooms.

Before lunch, I went to the Owlery and sent my letter.

I was happy to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts, it was my favorite subject and our teacher wasn't old. Professor Lynch was only 25. This was her first year here.

James and Sirius accused me of having a crush on her, but I didn't. She was pretty, but I wouldn't be ready for a relationship like that even if it was someone my own age.

* * *

Yeah...I didn't know of many of the teachers in their year. Please review, I know you wanna ;-) 


	8. 1 year down, 6 to go

Disclaimer: ....:-)

Thanks to my reviewers: Tiania, redireas, MiSSxMELON, and Teutorion. You help a lot, really.

This chapter was originally both 8 and 9 but I decided to combine them. Now it'll take me a while to update cuz I have to write the new chapter 9. Thanks for reading!!!

* * *

Chapter 8- 1 year down, 6 to go  
  
Our friendship only strengthened over the next few months. My excuse for being gone was, again, that my mom was sick and my dad needed my help.

The week before Christmas, Peter, James, Sirius, and I were sitting in the library, reading up on the charm: _Wingardium Leviosa_ and trying to write an essay on what type of things it could be used for.

"We can use it to hover Malfoy and Snape over the lake, I hear there are some pretty nasty creatures in there," Sirius said, breaking the long silence, "Do you know if they're staying over break?"

The three of us shook our heads, "Oh, well, what about you three, are you staying?"

"I'm going home," I said, a full moon was to take place after Christmas and I'd rather spend it at home than in the overly cold shack. However James and Peter said they'd be staying, as did Sirius.

"Do you want us to come help you with your mom?" James asked,

"Oh, no, that's fine,"

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked,

I nodded, "Thanks, though," I added quickly, "You guys are great,"

"Oh, you flatter us," James pretended to blush.

* * *

Christmas was just like all the other ones. I loved seeing my parents again but I missed my friends. On Christmas morning after we all opened our presents, the three of us sat down to tons of food. Soon the conversation shifted to my friends.

"So, Remus, these friends of your, what are they like?"

"Sirius, he's got a sense of humor and he's smart. He was supposed to be in Slytherin and his mom was pretty angry. Sometimes he says he'd rather be a squib than be related to her. James is really smart. He's interested in Defense Against the Dark Arts more than I am, says he wants to be an Auror when he grows up. Peter...Peter is silent a lot, he likes Quidditch..."

_Peter does everything Sirius and James does_, I thought.

"What about enemy's have you got any of them yet?" Dad asked "John..." Mom said warily

"Yeah, I guess I do. Malfoy and Snape. They're both in Slytherin. They pick fights with us for no reason."

* * *

"Hey mom?" I sat down next to her after lunch.

"Hmm?" She answered, looking up from her book.

"I was wondering if I could go back to Hogwarts early,"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's just, I miss my friends, please..."

"Oh, alright," I could tell she wasn't thrilled, "You can floo to Hogsmeade after the full moon."

"Thanks mom!" I kissed her on the cheek and went to my room.

I worked on my homework for a while before looking through some of the books I got for Christmas. I was just about to get into bed when I heard my mom talking, sounding very distressed.

"John, how can you not?"

"Elizabeth, Remus is a young man."

"But he's not like other people. He's fragile,"

"No, he's not. These are his first friends,"

"But they'll hurt him,"

"Liz, stop, don't ruin this for him. I know you love him but you have to let him live."

"Fine...fine." I heard my mom storm off in the direction of their bedroom.

I got up from where I was sitting and plopped down on my bed, turning off my light.

The dream I had was one of the worst.

_I walked to my next class, everything was normal. I took my seat next to Peter as Professor Lynch came in.   
"Good afternoon class, today we will be covering werewolves,"   
__I raised my hand, "Professor, we aren't supposed to study werewolves until out third year."   
__She turned to me, smiling, and performed the body bind charm on me. She grabbed the neck of my robes and pulled me up to the front of the class room.   
"Mr. Potter, If you'll pull the curtains back," It had been light outside, the sun had been shining through the curtains but once James pulled them back the full moon rose.   
I felt the symptoms and cried out in pain as I transformed, barely registering how the class was laughing hysterically.   
The wolf took over my actions and I ran at the class. They stopped laughing as I tasted the blood of my first victim. I savored it. I knew who I was ripping apart, but couldn't stop.  
Once Sirius was completely gone I looked up at the rest of the class, blood dripping off me.   
Some were sobbing and screaming, others couldn't do anything except watch in terror as I advanced slowly on them. I heard Lynch say something and a flash of light filled my eyes._

I woke up panting, it took a few moments for me to realize that the blood around me was my own, not Sirius's. I got up and went into the bathroom, spitting blood into the sink. I examined my tongue. If I had been asleep for only a minute or two more, I probably would have bit a hole straight through.

I spat more of the blood out, thinking of the dream, of how I'd torn Sirius apart. I sat on the toilet for more than an hour, spitting out blood and dabbing my tongue.

_This'll hurt tomorrow_, I thought,   
_It hurts now_, said another voice.

Great two voices in my head now.

I ended up falling asleep where I was, having a simple dream that'd I had for years: _I sat in a small cage in the zoon with the sign in front of the cage that said: **Remus Lupin Caution: Werewolf**_

"Remus?" I opened my eyes, and got up,

"Are you ok?" My dad asked, his eyes flickering to my blood stained towel and face.

"My tongue," I hadn't thought about it, a pain shot through my mouth,

"Let me see," Dad said, sitting down so we were the same height. I stuck out my tongue. Dad cringed before getting up and leaving. I thought that he had gone to get mom and felt a sinking feeling in my stomach, if mom saw this, I doubted she'd let me leave the house for a year.

But he came back only with his wand. He mumbled something and pointed it at my face. At once all the pain that had started vanished. "Best we don't talk about this in front of your mother," I nodded and he continued, "Mind talking about what happened?"

We went into my room and while my dad cleaned my bed with a spell, I told him my dream. When I was done, dad sat down next to me and pulled me into his infamous one armed hug.

We didn't speak and eventually I dropped off to sleep.

* * *

The next day was the day of the full moon so I stayed in bed, watching a television, a very entertaining piece of muggle work that had pictures moving around inside it. Before night fall, dad brought me downstairs and chained my ankles to the wall.

"I love you, dad," I said before he left.

"I love you, too," He smiled sadly and closed the door.

* * *

I returned to school 2 weeks earlier than everyone else. James and Sirius were both there but Peter had had to go home when his grandma really did get sick.

We spent a lot of time on the school brooms after getting permission from Madame Hooch and played catch with a Quaffle James had gotten for Christmas.

The night Peter came back, James shut us in our dormitory, he took out a silky blanket-type thing.

"What is that?" I asked,

"This, my friends, is an invisibility cloak. Really rare. Look." He swung the cloak over his body and disappeared.

For almost an hour the four of us passed it around, trying to scare one another, Peter jumped every time.

When school started, James and Sirius suggested we use the cloak to scare Malfoy and Snape.

"Bad idea," I said, "What if something happens and the cloak falls off or something. Filch would confiscate it."

But they didn't listen. One night about a week later. I was trying to get my work done when the portrait hole opened on it's own accord, a minute later the candle I had been using flickered and died, "James...Sirius..."

"Yours truly," Sirius laughed, taking the cloak off,

"May I ask what you did?"

"Well, we couldn't find Malfoy or Snape so we messed with Filch. I guess he thought we were Peeves." James said proudly.

I laughed a little, not feeling too sorry for him, mainly because he was always rude to the students.

"What time is it?" I asked, stretching,

"Just past midnight," Sirius yawned as he looked at his watch, "We'd better get to bed, I suppose Peter already is..."

I nodded as we made our way to our dorm. We changed in the darkness and got into out beds,

"Night," Sirius yawned,

"G'night," I said, the same time as James.

* * *

"THAT'S IT!" I looked up at Sirius stormed into the common room, he sat down next to Peter and I, huffing, "If one more person calls me _Siri_, I'll jinx them into oblivion!"

I grinned at Peter as he asked, "What happened, Sirius?"

"Malfoy found out what some of the girls call me," He snarled.

When James got to the common room and told them that Malfoy and Snape were walking around talking about 'Siri and his bitches,', Sirius growled loudly and stormed upstairs, causing several to stop and look over.

Easter came and went, I had had to stay to catch up on my work, which had piled up increasingly since exams were so close. Peter also had to stay so he could study and Sirius insisted that he wanted to be as far away from his family as possible.

James, however had to go home. His parents had gone on vacation for Christmas, so wanted to see him.

When I finished my work I helped Peter study by quizzing him.

* * *

Once the exams were over, we spent the remainder of the term days relaxing. Sirius had jinxed a Slytherin second year when she called him Siri, which made most think twice before bugging him.

The last night of term passed all too quickly. Ravenclaw had won the house cup narrowly, only 10 points more than Gryffindor.

After the feast, the four of us snuck up to our dorm and grabbed the invisibility cloak. We went out onto the balcony, under the cloak and dropped half a dozen dung bombs into the common room.

We hid in our dorm watching some people come in, trying to find the culprit and fresh air while we tried hard not to laugh.

* * *

"Keep in touch, alright?" James said, as we got off the train at King's Cross Station.

I nodded as I put my trunk on a trolley,

"Yeah, if you need any help taking care of your mom, just send us an owl," Sirius said while he helped Peter with his trolley.

"Thanks, see you guys next term," I waved as I walked through the barrier.

Mom and Dad were already there. We took the next train home and I talked nonstop quietly about the exams and my friends, occasionally when a muggle would look up, mom and dad would act like I was mentally ill, but I didn't care, I could keep my excitement contained.

_2 months_, it was too long.

I'd lasted a year at Hogwarts. I had three great friends and, as far as I knew, good grades. I don't think I could've been happier.

"1 year down, 6 to go," Dad said as we walked into the house

* * *

Alrighty then...see the button...yeah that one...push it...yep...there you go... ;-) 


	9. Diagon Alley

Thanks for the reviews: MiSSxMELON, Tiania, and redireas :-)  
  
Also...I know that chapter 8 passed rather quickly and that was the only time that'll happened! I have some ideas for Remus having alone time with each of his friends. (Nothing Slashy! ;-)). Sorry this took so long to get up, I've had school and there was a mix up about what High School I'm going into. Anywho...enjoy the chapter...review...have a nice life....bare with me as I write, type and post each chapter As fast as I can... :-D  
  
Chapter 8- Diagon Alley  
  
I didn't think it was possible for a day to pass so unforgivably slow. I redid my homework at least 3 times trying to find something useful to do.

The television kept me busy at night or when it rained, but I didn't really want to watch it anymore. I wrote to each of my friends every so often, telling them how I was holding up at home.

3 weeks left,

_This is taking forever_, I thought angrily, as I set down _**Hogwarts: A History**_ having read the book completely for the fourth time, and shut off my light.

I woke the next morning and followed the same routine of taking a shower and getting dressed. When I walked across the living room to get to the kitchen, I smelt something... different.

_Probably some new food mom is cooking_, I thought as I walked into the kitchen

Mom, however wasn't there, there was no new food being cooked.

I shrugged and sat down with a piece of toast and began reading a book James had lent me, when my mom came in, she looked in a way, scarred. I, having seen this look dozens of times before I stopped eating and closed my book.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked,

"Nothing sweetie, getting some tea for our guest,"  
  
I stared at her blankly for a few seconds,

"What guest?" I automatically unrolled my sleeves to cover my arms,

"She's from the ministry, dear, why don't you go and introduce yourself,"

I got up and walked into the living room, noticing the woman, feeling self conscience. When she saw me, she stood up,

"You must be Remus. I was wondering if you were just shy," She smiled warmly,

"I didn't notice you," I said,

"You smelt me," She smiled again, I was about to ask her how she knew when mom came back in with a cup of tea and offered the woman a seat.

"So, Mrs. Darc, what brings you here?" Mom said

"I was asked to check on some of the lycanthropes registered today," she said it so delicately even I didn't cringe. More so, most would call us_ werewolves_ in a harsh voice, "To make sure he or she is being treated fairly,"

I looked up, surprised, "Treated fairly?" I scoffed.

Mrs. Darc nodded, "I personally believe that lycanthropes should be treated just as fairly as any other person," She smiled at me.

I felt myself redden as Mrs. Darc got up,

"If I may see Remus's room and the room he uses on the full moon," She said very business like.

Mom and Mrs. Darc went to my room as I put Mrs. Darc's tea cup in the kitchen and caught up just as they were leaving and heading down to the basement.

I didn't go into the room, I don't remember what the inside looks like and I didn't want to find out, just in case it would bring back memories.

A few minutes later mom and Mrs. Darc rejoined me.

"I'm very impressed," Mrs. Darc said as she wrote something on a note pad, "You're very luck, Mr. Lupin," She smiled, "Well, thank you for your time,"

"Remus, will you show Mrs. Darc to the door," I nodded and headed toward the stairs,

"How did you know I smelt you?" I asked

"I grew up with a lycanthrope. You learn to read their body language," Mrs. Darc said simply. "Thank you for the tea,"

I opened the door for her, smiling. As I closed it, I thought of another question,

"Mrs. Da-" I stopped, she was gone.

_That must be apparation_, I thought as I closed the door.

"She was nice," Mom said as I came back into the kitchen, my toast and book still lying where I had left them,

"Yeah, I wish more people were like that," I sat down and picked up my toast,

"Here, I'll make you a more decent breakfast," Mom took my plate, "What book is that?"

"Simple potions and charms for young..." The book said _Pranksters_, but mom wouldn't approve of that, "wizards,"

There was a hoot as an owl swooped in through the window over the sink. It dropped the envelope and left without resting.

_Must be from Hogwarts_, I thought as I watched the owl fade from sight,

It was. In it there was the 2nd year supply list and a few other papers for my parents.

While I ate, mom looked over the papers, and another owl came, it landed however and looked fixedly at my toast.

I tore off a piece of the crust, gave it to her, and turned my attention to the note.

Hey Remus,   
Sirius, Peter and I are going to meet in Diagon Alley next Monday. Can you meet us there? Send you answer back with Nan.   
See you later,   
James

_Next Monday_? That was the day of the full moon. I handed the letter to mom and she read it,

"I don't know,"

"Mom, please,"

"But you need to rest,"

"Come on mom, I'll be fine, please,"

She looked me over, disliking this conversation, "Alright...fine,"

"Thanks mom!" I said happily sprinting to my room to send my reply,

* * *

"Remus... get up, Remus," I felt dad shaking me,

"What?" I mumbled, "Time to get up. It's Monday."

"Oh... let me take a shower." I got up and took a quick show, my body fighting with me every step of the way.

We took the Knight Bus to the leaky cauldron, where I swore that I'd never take it again unless my life depended on it.

Before we met James, Sirius, and Peter, dad and I went to a potion shop to purchase some pain-relieving potions. The clerk gave me a knowing smile as he held out a container containing a forest green potion.

"Do you take any other potions before or after?" the clerk asked me while he accepted the 15 sickles from my dad. I nodded,

"I if may suggest this..." he held out a container with orange liquid, "Heals most wounds conflicted by oneself because of transformations in just a few hours,"

"That's was I take," I said,

"Nastily complex potion, you have a friend, Have a nice day!" I drank the potion before leaving. Almost at once my entire body began to feel somewhat better.

"Hey Remus!" I heard Sirius call out once we left the potion shop, both dad and I turned around,

"Hi Sirius, James," I said, smiling, both had grown several inches. Sirius's hair was a bit longer while James's was short but as messy as ever.

"Peter's not here yet, we were just heading to Quality Quidditch Supplies, my mom and dad are waiting there,"

"This is my dad, dad, this is James," I pointed to James and they both shook hands, "And Sirius," Dad shook his hand,

"Nice to meet you, Remus has told us all about you of course,"

"Is your mom still sick?" James asked, I nodded, really mom was at work and seemed quite put off when I told her my cover up, but decided that a little extra money wouldn't hurt.

"What sickness is it?" Sirius asked as we began moving.

"Well, um...we..."

"Don't know," Dad interjected, "It's a new case,"

I saw Sirius and James glanced at each other; my stomach gave a funny jolt.

Did they know?

We walked in an uncomfortable silence, my senses annoying me greatly...

"James!" I heard a woman shout, we all stopped. James, Sirius, and Dad looked around, but I turned right to the source, a few moments later a woman with blonde hair came up to us. "Here you are...oh, you must be Remus," I smiled, James's mother hugged me, the first hug I'd ever received from someone beside my parents. "It's a pleasure to meet you,"

"You too," I said,

_I sound pathetic_, I thought

_ I just met her and she's already hugged me_, said the second voice, _she is pretty though..._

**_Shut up_**! I thought, pushing both voices away

"You were supposed to meet us in the shop 15 minutes ago," Mrs. Potter was scolding James,

"But you said 11:00, It's only 10:44," James looked at his watch before holding it out for his mom to see it, as she was setting it, James winked at me.

"Ah, there you are," Came a mans voice, I looked at him.

He looked a lot like James in facial structure and he too had hair that stuck up slightly in the back, he turned to my dad and me,

"You are Remus or Peter?" He asked holding out his hand,

"Remus, sir," I said shaking his hand,

"Sir? No, no need to call me sir,"

"Mr. Potter?" I asked

"That's fine," he said smiling and began talking to dad. I walked to Sirius and James,

"You have nice parents," I commented

"Good thing you guys are here," James whispered, "Their always nice around company,"

"James, Sirius, Remus!" Mrs. Potter said, we all looked up, "Best we make for Quality Quidditch Supplies,"

"We told Peter to meet us there," Sirius said

* * *

Quality Quidditch supplies was as busy as ever, apparently, a new bat had just been released for Beaters,

"James, Remus, Sirius!" Peter called out, making his way towards us,

"Check this out," he held out the bat, it looked beautiful...

the smell of the bat caught my nose...

_Silver_

"Pure mahogany wood, 100% silver plated handle, jinx protection..."

"Here Remus," Sirius was holding it out to me, having just gotten done looking at it himself.

I paled, I couldn't hold it, they'd figure out, they'd tell everyone in the store...people would panic...

"Remus, come here a minute," Dad called.

"Be back in a minute," I said turning and hurrying to him,

"Thanks dad," I muttered. He smiled sympathetically and kept me for a few minutes, talking to me about the different models.

"Dad wanted to see if I was interested in trying out for the house team," I said casually when I rejoined James, Peter, and Sirius,

"And?" James asked,

"Not this year," I chuckled; I wasn't really a good flyer in the first place and would miss far too many practices, "What about you three?"

"Nope," Peter said immediately

"Probably," James said happily,

Sirius, however looked thoughtful,

"Sirius," James asked, smiling at him, "Simple question,"

He shrugged, "Depends,"

"What, if enough girls are around?" Peter grinned causing Sirius to raise an eyebrow

"Fair Point," He laughed

"You're not talking about girls at such a young age, are you? Tsk Tsk..." We could all tell Mr. Potter was being sarcastic

"No, us? Dad you've gone mental!" James looked horrified at the prospect, but his voice as well was dripping sarcasm.

"Like father, like son," I said out of the corner of my mouth to Peter

"Well... We've got shopping to do! Let's go!" Mr. Potter said cheerfully.

* * *

I've never had more fun shopping. Occasionally we'd look at things we didn't need, like a set of gobstones that changed color depending on how you felt.

We stopped at Florean Fortescue's for ice cream around 3 after we'd purchased what we needed.

I felt the muscles in my stomach cramp when we were walking to a table holding our desserts. I hadn't expected it, making it hurt all the more. I dropped my ice cream and doubled over.

"Remus, what is it?" I heard dad ask,

"Stomach ..." I mumbled, but the pain was beginning to lessen, it had only been a quick pang.

I was red from embarrassment as I sat up. Several people had stopped to see if I was alright. We made our way to a table, where James gave me an ice cream,

"I thought I dropped mine," I said confused,

"You did, James caught it," Peter said admirably

"Thanks," I smiled, James winked at me.

"Remus, here, drink this," Dad said after returning from the potions shop, "I asked the clerk and he said it was nothing to worry about. Just nerves," He handed me a bottle; it was the same green potion I'd had earlier. Almost at once I felt perfect, I smiled thankfully at Dad before joining the conversation James Peter and Sirius were engrossed in.

"So, I was thinking seeker," James was telling them, "Or keeper,"

"Either would work, the seeker, keeper, and a chaser all graduated last year,"

"You're guaranteed to make it on the team," Peter said matter-of-factly

"And we'll win the cup," Sirius commented almost bitterly, "I'm sick of Slytherin winning; it's gone to their heads. 4 years in a row they've won the Quidditch cup!"

* * *

5:00 came all too soon. It would be dark at 6:20, I needed to get home.

I said bye to James, Peter, and Sirius and made for the train station,

6:00 It was a close call...there had been a delay at the station.

"You have nice friends," Dad said as he locked the manacles on my legs,

"I'm lucky," I admitted

Dad smiled, "Good night, I really enjoyed today,"

"Me too, good night,"

Dad closed the door, I heard the faint click as the door locked, and the light was switched off.


	10. Train Ride

Thanks to Tiania, Redireas, and MiSSxMELON for the reviews...I need them to keep going.

Also thank you MiSSxMELON for taking the time to read over my story and correct the errors (Turns out the computer decided to put those funny letter things where ever I did a quatation mark or comma)

Just wanted to say that I'll be gone for a few days next week... I will be writing Chapter 11 and Chapter 2 to one of my other fanfics (Not Lost).I'll get them typed and checked and posted as quickly as possible

Thanks so much for reading!

* * *

Chapter 10- Train Ride  
  
The wolf had been particularly nasty last night. Dad said it was because I had been so close to all those people in Diagon Alley; how it was so close to the surface yet unable to do anything.   
  
I had a number of cuts around my neck and face; luckily they weren't too bad and most healed after a few hours of sleep and the orange potion, which I called simply, The Potion.  
  
I took the initiative of being bedridden to read some of my new text books. When mom found out about my little episode, she went ballistic. She took of an entire week and only let me out of her sight to use the bathroom or to make a quick trip to the kitchen.   
  
As much as I loved my mom, it started to drive me mad.   
  
Peter sent a note to me a few days later, it said:  
  
_I suspect James and Sirius are up to something, he wrote, some sort of prank._   
  
I wrote back to him, asking how he knew,  
  
_My mom said she saw the two coming from a joke shop laden with bags of all sorts of things. Be careful around them if they deny anything_. He had warned

* * *

When September 1st came around Mom down right refused to stay home. It took a lot of convincing but in the end dad performed some spell making mom look worse than I did even after a full moon.  
  
Mom said that she'd been in several acting classed as a child, so could easily act sick.   
  
We took the muggle train again to King's Cross Station where several people moved so we could sit alone. Mom wasn't a bad actor at all.   
  
People on platform 9 ¾ stayed away from us as well, although some came up to mom and wished her well.  
  
I wanted mom to wait so she could meet James, Sirius, and Peter in person. When I noticed Peter and called him over, he looked utterly petrified,  
  
"Don't worry dear," Mom wheezed. "It's not contagious."  
  
A few minutes later James and Sirius appeared on the platform; almost at once they recognized my dad and met up with us. When they saw mom, however, both immediately looked ill.  
  
I was satisfied that if James and Sirius had suspected something, they wouldn't anymore.

* * *

"Man, your mom looks terrible," Peter said as we sat in a compartment,  
  
"Yeah, we should've come over to help out," Sirius grumbled  
  
"No, its fine, she's pretty independent... So I heard you and James went to a joke shop." I said slyly.  
  
Sirius and James grinned at each other,  
  
"We've got a few surprises for Snape and Malfoy this year," Sirius replied.  
  
"Like what?" I asked warily  
  
Their grins broadened   
  
"Never mind," I said hastily before either could answer.  
  
James, who looked slightly put off at not being able to tell Peter and I about the surprises, turned to his bag,  
  
"Anyone wants play Exploding Snap?" He asked. Sirius at once said yes and the two busied themselves.  
  
I began looking for my book when I heard Peter say,  
  
"Hey Remus?"  
  
"Hmm?" I looked up at him,  
  
"Do you think... can I... can you help me?"  
  
"Sure," I said brightly. "What with?"  
  
"My essay for Professor Binns. Who started the Rebellion of Scotland in 1702?"  
  
Having done Binns assignment 3 times during the summer, I understood the whole Rebellion completely. I helped Peter until the woman with the trolley came by; we all bought a load of junk food and drinks.

* * *

At one point James and Sirius had a chocolate eating contest, though in the end neither won, both got sick and spent a good ten minutes in the bathroom.  
  
But being ill didn't stop them from causing mayhem.   
  
When they arrived back at the compartment they told us they dropped a miniature dung bomb in a compartment that held 5 Slytherin girls. The bomb was designed to go off and, well, do its job for a minute, then disappear. This way the girls had no proof that there had been a dung bomb.  
  
Peter seemed to be in awe of them, particularly James. It was peculiar.  
  
James, Sirius, and I were rather tall and had some build (James and Sirius more than I), and all three of had a knack for learning.  
  
But Peter, he was different. He was short, and kind of chubby, he didn't really have a knack for anything.   
  
_Shut up, Remus_, I thought, _you're lucky you even have friends. Or did you forget? People don't like werewolves_.  
  
_But it's weird_, the second thought came to me, _most people hang out with those who're like him.  
_  
_Shut up, Remus!_ the first thought seemed to growl.  
  
"**OH**! Give me a Cauldron, Give me a Wand"  
  
I jumped, returning my attention back to the compartment. James and Sirius had broken into song. Peter gave me a sidelong glance and smiled, we watched them interestedly as they acted drunk, singing some song by the Weird Sisters.  
  
As they stopped to take a breath, however, the compartment door opened,  
  
"Can you keep it down?" The girl asked. She had nice red hair and striking green eyes.  
  
"Sorry," Sirius said grinning stupidly at James's expression.  
  
James had some sort of glint in his eye and he was grinning more stupidly than Sirius  
  
"Yes, your highness," He said, bowing to her,  
  
She eyed him, annoyed, before turning and walking off, I heard her mumble 'boys' before Sirius and James started cackling.  
  
"Oh come on, Remus, loosen up! You look terrible," James commented  
  
"Geez James, thanks," I smiled  
  
"If you don't start smiling more, James, Peter, and I will be forced to take action," Sirius acted dramatically.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," I smiled again. "I might have to even join in on the pranks." _To keep an eye on you_, my mind finished my sentence.  
  
Even Peter looked surprised, and after a few moments Sirius cheered,  
  
"I knew you'd come around!"

* * *

Another note. I NEED HELP!! 

If you know anything about werewolves and where I could find info. Or you could help me with an upcomming chapter please email me at _lycanthropylupin at yahoo dot com _(It's being difficult so I have to write it like this). I am having trouble figuring out what will be done when the students learn about werewolves in their 3rd year (Yes, I know that is a bit a a while away, but the sooner the better) thanks a load!

Oh and REVIEW!


	11. Detention with James

Thank you Tiania, redireas, Amber Lantern, and MiSSxMELON for the reviews.

My dad told me this was a bit of an AU chapter...but I couldn't think of anything else... :-P Also thanks for the help with the whole werewolf thing!

Have fun... and review!!

* * *

Chapter 11- Detention with James 

"My life is over..." James plopped down beside me at breakfast our 4th day back.

"I'm not buying the tombstone," Sirius said, through a mouthful of eggs.

"What happened James?" I asked, ignoring Sirius

"Got detention with Macwar for a week, I'll miss Quidditch tryouts,"

Macwar was the Potions Professor and head of Slytherin house. He seemed to look for anything to get either Sirius or James in trouble.

"Why?" Peter asked, sympathetic

"Some Slytherin was messing with a first year, when I jinxed him he ran to Macwar,"

"Do you know what you have to do?" I asked

James shrugged,

"At least he didn't take off points," Sirius commented, glancing at the Gryffindor point glass, there were still 40 points, "If you'd gotten my 10 points taken off, I'd have to beat you to a pulp," He had a grin on his face,

James eyed him, obviously trying to look angry, but he broke and smiled,

"That's a good boy. No one can resist my charm," Sirius winked and returned his attention to the uneaten toast.

* * *

The subject of James's detention didn't come up for the rest of the day. In fact, I forgot about it until 6:30 that night when James stopped working on his homework and said he's see us later. 

Around 9:30, Peter decided to go to bed. Sirius wanted to stay up to wait for James and I needed to keep working. I decided to wait up for James with Sirius even when my homework was finished.

I began reading the next chapter of our Defense Against the Dark Arts texts seeing as how I'd be gone when it would be covered.

James turned up a little past midnight. He had dried blood and mud covering his hands and robs.

"You guys can go to bed," James said, conjuring a bucket of soapy water.

I marveled inwardly at James's ability. Not to float my own boat buy I was rather advanced for my age and even I couldn't do that.

"I'm still reading," I said holding up my book. I was only halfway through the chapter and found it too interesting to stop now.

"I need to finish this," Sirius said tapping his potions essay, which he had started working on when he finished reading his Quidditch book.

* * *

I finished the chapter by a quarter to one. 

Yawning, I closed the book and got up

"Guys, I'm heading to be-" I stopped. Both James and Sirius were asleep,

I laughed a little, both look innocent,

_Surprising... _I thought as I slipped Sirius's quill from his hand to stop the ink from blotching too much more of his essay.

"Night you two," I said, heading up the staircase.

* * *

I regretted staying up so late. I could barely stay awake during my classes, especially potions. Professor Macwar was lecturing on the importance of some potion (I didn't catch what it was) when I dropped off to sleep. 

"Mr. Lupin,"

I was having a rather nice dream when Macwar's voice came from nowhere,

"Mr. Lupin, Wake up now!"

I opened my eyes, and looked around, embarrassed.

"Detention and uh...let me see...15 points from Gryffindor. Class Dismissed...except you,"

"We'll wait outside for you," Sirius muttered as everyone gathered their things.

"Mr. Lupin. I am surprised...you miss enough classes as it is. Tonight, 6:30 sharp," He said calmly

I nodded, not looking up at him as he spoke. When he retreated, I left.

"Well, at least I'll have company," James punched my shoulder lightly as we made out way to dinner. We got there later than usual since Peter accidentally stepped through one of the vanishing steps.

James and I decided to try and get there early, to try and get it out of the way as quickly as possible,

"It's only six boys," Professor Macwar said when we entered his room, he didn't bother to look up from his desk,

"Yes, sir, we were wondering if we could start earlier," I said quickly.

Macwar looked up,

"Mr. Potter, tell Mr. Lupin what you will be doing tonight," Macwar said, looking back down

I turned to James, he signaled to the chairs at the back of the room.

"Alright. There are these animals, they're called Cridocks, they live in mud. They're killing the life in the lake....thing is their poison can't hurt humans, but they've got nasty teeth. We need to catch them...so they don't kill the things in the lake and Professor Macwar says they are an ingredient in some potion the 6th years are doing."

"How do we catch them?"

"Sneak up on them. Bad part is they don't like humans, and when you do manage to get one, they won't be too happy. Just try and stay away from the teeth. The baskets have some charm on them so once something goes in it, it can't come back out. Got it?"

I nodded, getting up along with James and waited by the door while he went to talk to Professor Macwar.

"You two head out, I need to finish this," Macwar said, though it sounded like he was saying this against his better judgment, "I expect to see some Cridocks caught when I get there,"

We mumbled 'yes sir', took a basket from beside the door and made for the Entrance Hall.

"So you are going to try out for the House Team, then?" I asked after a few minutes of quiet,

"Yep...seeker," James grinned, "Derek says he'll let me try out on Wednesday before he decides,"

"He won't regret it," I commented as we stepped outside, the moon cast a ½ eerie, ½ relaxing light over the ground,

"Most of them are over here," James grabbed my elbow so I wouldn't go the wrong way, "You can start right here, I'll start over there, we can work our way to the middle,"

"Kay," I said, noticing the beige creature roaming stealthily through the wet grass.

Once James had left I started looking for these animals. It actually wasn't that hard.

They weren't afraid of me.

_Goes to show you're no human_, Said a nagging voice in the back of my head, _look, they barely even struggle._

While I was preoccupied with my thoughts, the Cridock I was holding took its chance to get away. When I noticed this, however, I made to grab it, but it sank its teeth into my palm.

"Bitch," I mumbled, throwing it into the basket

"I didn't know you cussed," James chuckled behind me, "Take it you got bit?"

"Yeah...what's up?"

"Macwar says we're done,"

I looked around, sure enough Professor Macwar was surveying the ground.

"You go ahead, I need to ask him a question," I said,

"Are you sure," James asked, "I can wait,"

"No, you go, I might be a while,"

"Well, goodnight then," James shrugged, turning around,

"Night," I said, going to other way, "Professor,"

"I told you you're done. Just leave the Cridocks here,"

"It's not that professor, I got bit,"

"Did Potter not tell you they are harmless to Humans?" Macwar didn't even look up, but continued to watch the ground.

"Well, sir, I'm..uh..not exactly human," I said before I could stop myself, my mind screamed at me for being such an idiot,

This statement made the professor look up,

"I'm not going to ask what you mean," Macwar said almost dangerously, looking at my hand with an expression of comprehension, "I suggest you go to the Hospital Wing,"

I hurried off back towards the castle, feeling more scared than I had since my first trip to the Ministry of Magic,

_Now Macwar knows, you're in deep, Remus,_ my thoughts piped in quickly, _bet he'll spill it to his house. Give it 2 days, and I'll be out,_

A fresh wave of fear gripped me and I wondered if I should even go to Madame Pomfrey.

But as I made for Gryffindor Tower to pack I almost ran into Professor McGonagall.

"There you are, Mr. Lupin," She said in her usual voice, then her eyes narrowed a little, "Professor Macwar has been to see me. He was unaware of you condition when he assigned you detention... Shouldn't you be in the Hospital Wing?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it when I couldn't think of anything

"Come now, Mr. Lupin, I know what you are thinking," The woman gave me an almost sympathetic look, "Yes, Professor Macwar has found out but he would never tell a soul,"

I surveyed McGonagall, feeling far too tired to say anything,

"Come on, let's get you to the Hospital,"

I nodded a little, finally feeling the affects of tiredness and a small throbbing in my arm.

* * *

"There you are,"

As McGonagall and I entered the Hospital Room, Madame Pomfrey ushered me to a bed, exchanged a few words with the professor and walked off, coming back a few moments later with 2 bottles,

"Well, Mr. Lupin," She said, taking my green tinged arm and studying the dark green cut, "Thinking of running off,"

This was more a statement than a question so I didn't bother answering. Instead I traced the hem of my robes with my eyes, I winced slightly when a freezing feeling shot through my hand, I looked up, the green had disappeared, and the cut was healing,

"I think you should stay he-" Pomfrey began

"No!" I interrupted quickly, "Please,"

The nurse looked at me not unlike my mom's glance when she didn't like the conversation.

"I just want to sleep in my bed tonight," I continued,

Madame Pomfrey looked back to my now healed hand,

"If it hurts, you're to come back here immediately," She said as if making a business deal, "And do try to get some sleep, you look dreadful,"

"Ok...well, Good Night," I said, getting up.

"Good night, Mr. Lupin."

* * *

Review!!!!!!! 


End file.
